custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/There and Back Again....
The Hobbit reference in the title being an indicator to my departure, it would appear that I completely disappeared off the radar for six days. I had my reasons, but alas, I forgot to inform you chaps in advance. I basically went on a six day holiday where I had no internet connection and basically no phone reception. Whilst it was irritating that I wasn't able to let you guys know why I had gone, the fact that I didn't have internet made me very productive. Perspectives My crowning achievement of my six day absence. When I left, Perspectives was 12 pages long. Now it is 29. For those who don't know, Perspectives is an upcoming short story that will be a part of the 's continuity, revolving around his witty Toa assassin Thode, who has been a joy to write. Whilst complete, Perspectives still awaits the final proof-read, the master review and the thumbs up by the Twenty-Seventh Doctor of Bob, and until then it shall not be published. But keep an eye out. Toa Thode will be making an appearance very soon. The Mentor's Way Yes, my entry into the BZPower contest has been proof-read and nitpicked more times than I care to remember (just as much by me as by anybody else) and the final proof-read and grammar check was conducted during my holiday. I'm happy to say that I think it is properly finished and ready for a full read with something grammatically incorrect glaring at you in the face. I've also posted The Mentor's Way here on CBW, so if you wish to read it, you now have the opportunity to do so. Evils Unbound Well this one's well overdue. After months without a proper chapter update (due to laziness from me, primarily), I finally sat down to write this chapter. This one features a lot of plotting, scheming and stake-raising so if you're following EU so far, you wont be disappointed. Oh, and I threw in another meeting between Skorr and Roodaka just for fun too. :P The Voyager This one was totally unplanned. I was spurred to do it out of a combination of a desire to write, boredom and remembering M1 saying that Sonitous would make a good lead chapracter. It was a very fun write - and short too; I know most of my short stories tend to become rather long. It's my shortest story but easily one most interesting ones I've written. Starring the recently-created Toa Sonitous! Give it a peek if you want. Addendum Well, there's a quick update of what I've been up to, ignoring the fact that I revised a Punishment chapter and began writing my own Doctor Who script. Except to see more writing over the coming year. But alas, at this present time, I will also be returning to school in two days time. Oh, the dreadfulness D: Anyway, I believe that's all I really have to say. Cheerio! Category:Blog posts